Insomnia
by November0627
Summary: Chanyeol meminta sesuatu pada kris karena ia tak bisa tidur. Krisyeol.


**An-dis15**

**Krisyeol fanfiction**

* * *

**Insomnia**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini langit sudah gelap dan jalanan makin terlihat sepi, begitu juga dengan pertokoan di sekitar jalan yang sudah tutup karena sang pemilik harus pulang dan bertemu keluarganya. Mungkin hanya Cafe malam yang buka untuk 24 jam.

Di ruang tengah, Chanyeol duduk terdiam. Matanya memandang televisi yang menyala namun pikirannya melayang entah kemana, dia hanya di temani suara televisi dan suara jarum jam yang terus berputar. Angka menunjukkan sudah pukul dua dini hari, namun matanya tetap saja tak bisa terpejam walaupun dia sudah hampir mengantuk.

Menghitung domba dan minum susu bukanlah cara yang tepat, dia hanya sia-sia melakukan itu.

**-klik-**

"Chanyeol, kau belum tidur?"

Sebuah suara membuat Chanyeol tersadar dari lamuannya, di depan pintu kamarnya -maksudku kamar untuk dua orang- itu. Kris berdiri dengan baju tidur dan dia bersender di daun pintu, menatap chanyeol dengan tatapan yang tak bisa dimengerti

"Aku tak mengantuk"

Kris menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tak gatal, kakinya melangkah menuju sofa dan dia duduk disebelah chanyeol. Matanya tertarik dengan apa yang di tonton chanyeol, well dia baru tahu chanyeol menyukai film peperangan dan pembunuhan seperti ini. Kris menghela nafasnya lalu menoleh ke chanyeol, anak itu sama sekali diam tanpa ekspresi

"Insomnia?"

"Mungkin"

Keduanya saling terdiam setelah itu. Suasana menjadi hening, hanya ada suara pedang dan teriakan rintihan dari televisi.

"Tidurlah, besok kau sekolah kan"

Chanyeol menggeleng mendengar ucapan kris, dia menyenderkan kepalanya perlahan di bahu kris sementara kris hanya bisa diam menghirup aroma shampoo yang digunakan chanyeol.

"Kau.. memakai shampoo apa?" tanya kris. Chanyeol entah kenapa tersenyum lebar meskipun kekasih tampannya tak bisa melihatnya

"aku memakai shampoo dengan aroma strawberry, aku membelinya di supermarket ketika ingin membeli bahan makanan" jelasnya. kris menautkan alisnya bingung

"kau mengambil shampoo itu di bagian mana?"

"Bagian untuk shampoo anak-anak"

"Yatuhan"

Lagi-lagi hening. Chanyeol menegakkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum aneh, ditambah ada rona dikedua pipinya meskipun kris tak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Ada apa? kenapa kau senyum sendiri?" tanya kris

"Kris, aku mau 'itu'" ujarnya semangat. Kris melebarkan matanya dan mulutnya menganga, apa dia tak salah dengar? oh ayolah, kris membersihkan telinganya lima kali dalam sehari (ngh..)

"Chanyeol.. apa kau gila? ini sudah malam! kau tahu kan itu?!" Ujar kris. chanyeol menghempaskan tangannya dari lengan kris lalu memasang wajah sesebal-sebalnya -atau hanya akting-.

Kris menatap chanyeol sinis, kebiasaan buruknya adalah pura-pura ngambek, mencuekkinya dalam tiga hari lalu berlari kedalam pelukan Luhan sahabat dekatnya. Kris selalu penasaran bagaimana tuhan membentuk sifat chanyeol, chanyeol akan memakai topeng anak idiot/kekanak-kanakkan ketika berada di lingkungan sekolah atau dimanapun ia berada, tapi ketika bersama kris maka dia akan memakai topeng mesum. (tapi itu tak masalah untukmu kan kris?)

"Baiklah bayi mesum, pergilah ke kamar dan aku ingin ke toilet sebentar"

chanyeol mengangguk mengerti, dia mematikan televisi lalu berlari dengan cepat menuju kamar.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian kris selesai dengan urusannya, dia membenarkan celananya lalu berjalan menuju kamar. Sampai didalam, kris sama sekali tak melihat tanda-tanda kehidupan, yang ia lihat hanya gumpalan selimut (dia tahu itu chanyeol). Kris mendekat dan semakin mendengar sebuah dengkuran halus, perlahan dia membuka selimut itu dan menemukan chanyeol dengan mata terpejam erat.

Kris sempat kaget, namun kemudian dia tersenyum. Dengan pelan kris kembali memakaikan chanyeol selimut lalu menatap wajah bayi mesumnya yang damai ketika tidur.

"Lelap sekali, benar-benar mengantuk ya"

Kris mengelus pipi halus itu, meskipun apapan dan bagaimanapun sifat chanyeol, dia tetap mencintainya.

Kris menghela nafasnya, dia berjalan untuk mematikan lampu. Kris beranjak ke ranjang dan memposisikan dirinya telentang, menatap langit-langit yang hanya di temani tempelan menyala milik chanyeol.

hening

hening

hening

"Kenapa aku jadi tidak mengantuk?"

.

.

.

.

End.

A/N : haha, ff ini hanya ff gaje yang terlintas di otakku saat aku gak bisa tidur. Entah kenapa aku suka banget bikin karakter chanyeol jadi mesum-mesum gitu ;w; secara walaupun dia itu ukemaniscantikimutlucu tapi dia juga bisa berperan seme lhoo ;u; . hehe makasih yang udah review di ff-ku sebelumnya (yang favoritinnya juga makasih ya).

Maklum kalau ada typo atau salah ketik, aku males editnya hehe.

Review pls? ^-^


End file.
